Don't Give Them Ideas
by Insomnia On High
Summary: One of those stories where our favorite Naruto characters discover their online fandom. Oh, you know they're fun. :D YAOI, SasuNaru, others...?
1. Chapter 1

Yoo-hoo, minna-san!!!

Its Ioh-chama here!! And I'm **INCREDIBLY** happy and **INSANELY** grateful to all the reviewers to Term Paper!! I simply wrote it on an imaginative whim, I didn't know it would be liked so much!! Arigatou gozaimasen!!

Argh, I feel so damned LOVED!!! T-T

Oh, you don't know how happy I am. Anyway, this is my new one. And guess what??!!? IT'S NOT A ONESHOT!!::le gasp!:: Actually, this could've been a oneshot. But I wanted sooooo badly to put up a reply list for all of you lovely reviewers!! But it's gonna be pretty short, sorry.

I figured I'd make it M at first, just cause...well, to be safe and cause I'm lazy :3

Yep, it's one of those where our friends find out their fandom online. XD And what happens? Oh, well, you'll have to find out, won't you? I don't own Naruto, and any descriptions to any doujinshis that might exist is only cause I don't have the imagination to make up a storyline to one. XD But those come later. For now, enjoy!!

* * *

"...What?" 

"You heard me. A _research project._"

"But sensei," Sakura began, "We're pretty much chuunin by now. Shouldn't we be focused more on missions or our training?"

"No." Kakashi replied. "You guys have worked a lot on your training already. You need to expand your knowledge on the other Ninja villages."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if we went to the villages themselves and observed them first-hand?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Not necessarily. In case you haven't noticed, we're in tough times as it is. And any knuckle-headed ninja," his one eyed gaze fixated on Naruto, who promptly wriggled in his seat and looked away, "could set someone off and a frail peace would be destroyed. So we'll be doing our research safe from behind Konoha's walls." Naruto angrily scuffed his foot on the floor.

Sakura protested. "Still, not all the villages are as old as Konoha or Suna. I don't think we have many books on them."

"Precisely. Thats why we're using these." Kakashi gestured to, in the corner of one of Konoha's libraries, a large desk with some computers on them, facing the side wall.

"Computers?? Demo, sensei, I don't know how to work a computer well!" Naruto complained.

"Hn." Sasuke had an old laptop at home. He only used it on occasion, though.

Sakura nodded. Helping Tsunade and Shizune, she had dealt with patient records on computers.

"They're really not that hard to operate. If you have any questions, Sakura looks as if she knows some on the topic, and there's always the librarian."

Naruto made a face. He didn't like the librarian, she was stuffy and old. But this was the perfect opportunity to get Sakura's help. He had the image set in his mind that she would lean over him to type something, and he could look at her without openly staring.

"Alright. Ja." Kakashi walked off.

Naruto's fantasies were shattered as Sasuke sat in the middle of the large desk, and Sakura closest to the rest of the library. Grumbling, he took his seat in the very corner and pushed the power button.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aaaaah!" Naruto relaxed in his seat, resting the back of his head on his hands. "Man, the Village of Grass doesn't seem a very good place to live." He sniggered. "Whatever."

"You're not actually done, are you??" Sakura asked, obviously annoyed as to even _think _that this total idiot would be finished an assignment before her.

Leaning over to look at the blond's screen, Sasuke snorted. "No way. It's really bad."

Naruto curled his lip at the typical better-than-you snubbery of his teammate. "Keep your nose in your own business, teme!! You don't have any right to judge my shit!!"

"Shit indeed." Sasuke turned back to his own assignment, typing with some respectable speed. Naruto just growled at the turned head of dark hair viciously.

"You know Naruto, assignments aren't worth anything if they're not done well. It doesn't matter if you're finished, if its poorly done, finishing early won't matter!" _No wonder he got bad grades back at the academy._ The pink-haired girl mused to herself.

"Demo, there wasn't that much stuff online on Grass. It's not that influential a village. Unlike Konoha." The container smiled proudly. "So I pulled together a report on whatever dirt I could get."

"Then why didn't you choose another village??" Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Too much work." Naruto relaxed back on his hands again.

_Whatever. Not my grade. _Sakura turned back to her PC.

"Hey, I have some time to spare. I wonder if I'm on the web!" Naruto grinned hugely. "That would be so cool!" Picturing online shrines to the future Rokudaime Hokage online, he went back to that search engine he was using, and chicken-pecked his own name on the keyboard. "U-za-ma-ki Na-ru-to."

Yeah, chicken-pecked. Told you he wasn't technologically inclined. He then pressed 'enter'.

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously stole a side glance to their teammate. Secretly, they both wanted to look up their own names, now that the idea was brought up. But to be more mature and worldly ninjas, they subtly waited for a reaction from him. The sounds of keys being rapped in the gentle rhythm of typing stopped momentarily, waiting for the reaction.

Naruto leaned forward in his rolley chair, changing his leg's positions and rolling his mouse over the numerous tiny links with two-cent descriptions underneath. He scrolled down a bit, and clicked on one. Sakura and Sasuke leaned toward him ever so slightly, trying at a glimpse of his monitor image.

Naruto focused his gaze to the bright screen. There was a large flattering picture of him, with the typical stats beneath the picture. His face broke into a grin. "Sugoi!!"

He scrolled down a bit. "Miso ramen, yeah...seemingly oblivious to...Hinata's feelings...? Okay...hmmm...how do they know about Kyuubi...? Prankster...apprentice to Jiraya...AHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!"

"What?!?!?" Both Sakura and Sasuke snapped their faces immediately to meet Naruto's, nonchalant facades squished by their overwhelming curiosity. Naruto didn't seem to notice they were pretending not to care in the first place.

"I-It even says the pattern of my favorite boxers!!! Ahah!!" Naruto's eyes were welling up with tears. "See?!" He pulled down the waistband of his orange pants just enough to show the pattern. Sure enough, it matched the description onscreen.

He wiped the wells from his blue eyes. "That's so cool!!! Right?!!"

Sakura face faulted, turning back to her assignment. "Actually, that's kind of creepy..." She was now itching to type her own name into a search engine, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before, all those times stuck in the clinic spinning around in the chair till she was dizzy out of boredom.

"Feh." Sasuke wondered if it was somewhere online that he slept in a different room of the compound each night, out of a superstitious idea he had read about. It seemed fairly logical at the time, and it had become sort of a habit.

Naruto excitedly backtracked to the search engine. "Aah!! There are so many links!!" He bounced up and down in his seat like a child, and clicked on another promising link.

"This one's about my dream of becoming Hokage, and..." He squinted at the type, reading off the page, "...how his ambition seems for naught because of his past and his demeanor, but he has the burning will and determination that will most likely take him to his goal...How cool is that?!? Everyone's supporting me!" If Naruto's smile had been any bigger, it would have ripped his face in two.

Sakura smiled warmly inside. _Yeah...he certainly does..._

_...Even though he's a retard..._Sasuke's thoughts continued.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto's face conveyed his attitude exactly. A lazy, contented smile complemented relaxed eyes and his chin rested in one hand, elbow on the desk.

A good few minutes had passed since he typed in his name, and most of the sites had the same information as the rest, different pictures and drawings of him, his friends, and even people he didn't even recognize. Or forgot. Even though the sites all said the same things about him, it was never negative except for the immature flamers. And the very fact that there were SO MANY of the sites pleased him.

Sasuke and Sakura were simply finishing up their assignments, only peeping over at the blond's screen if he gave an obvious reaction.

Sakura's report was going to be on Amegakure, after a recent mission having run in with its leader, and wishing to know about it. Sasuke's was unsuspiciously on the Village Hidden in the Mists, avoiding research on Sound. He had mixed feelings on Sound, and didn't want to show any particular interest in it at the moment.

Click. Click. Click.

Naruto followed link after link, never straying too far from the search engine site. He was pleased to find all of these sites on him. But, he wondered vaguely on where this information was coming from. Oh well. It wasn't **bad **information, so why care?

He skipped a few pages in the search. All these links were the same.

Wait. What was that?

DJS? What does that even mean? There was what seemed like the beginnings of some sort of review, and an...author's name? He didn't have an author!

Curious, he clicked on the link. Dozens of rather grainy black and white thumbnails appeared in a line. His brow furrowed, and hesitantly clicked one at random, a little bit down.

Sasuke took a quick glance at his teammate, then did a double take. He was almost finished typing up his report, but Naruto's expression had switched poles. His chin was no longer resting lazily on his hand. The contented grin was replaced with wide blue eyes staring at close proximity to the screen, mouth slightly open in...what the hell was going on? With a frustrated look on his face, he propelled his wheely chair to Naruto's PC.

"What's wrong? Someone badmouth your out...fit...?" His gaze had followed Naruto's to the screen.

There, on the screen, was a page of a manga. Two pages, actually. They showed Sasuke, given away by the symbol on his back, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder, and...Kami. There were lips on lips, and eyes screwed shut in what looked like...need? No way.

No way.

Naruto's expression remained plastered to his face, cerulean eyes lit up impossibly wide by the bright monitor. Sasuke showed just about as much surprise as an Uchiha could, swallowing thickly.

Sakura glanced over, and decided to see what the boys were gaping over. _Naruto probably accidentally ran into some like, porn spam or something...tsk. Boys. _She walked over to the now-crowded PC.

But, when she saw the pages on the screen, lots of possible reactions threatened to pop to the surface. Laughing, growling, running away, rubbing her forehead in a very Tsunade-like manner, elbowing the boys teasingly, excetera...

She ended up walking back to her seat, shrugging. "He was bound to find something inappropriate **some**time..." she muttered to herself. Still, she couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy about what she had just seen. Actually, a lot uneasy. Her hatred toward Naruto had faded to a friendship, even to seeing him as a bit of a brother, if an annoying one. Likewise, her crush on Sasuke had also faded to loving him as a brother. Still, she couldn't help the sour feeling lurking somewhere in her. This can't turn out well.

A trembling hand firmly and slowly clicked the 'back' button. Eyes darting to the other grainy images, there was him and Sasuke...they were...Naruto's breath clawed its way out of its throaty prison, and his mouth opened wider, trying to spit something from the tumor in his throat. "A-ah..."

"I-I, have to, go..." He feverishly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the library like a bullet from a gun.

"Gaki!! No running in the--!!" The librarian froze at the sight of the Kyuubi vessel, and the look on his shadowed face.

Sasuke collapsed back on his chair, letting out a long breath.

"He forgot to print out his assignment." Sakura stated concernedly, staring after the faint image of Naruto running outside.

"I got it." Sasuke told her. He clicked on his report's 'print' button, then Naruto's.

Sakura rubbed her forehead as Sasuke walked by to pick up the papers. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Before shutting down the PCs, Sasuke took a mental note of the address displayed on the screen.

* * *

Damn, and I wanted this to be the 100,00th Naruto fic. ::sighs:: I'm such a dork...XD Seriously, I had waited since 80,000something, "OMG I WANT TO PUBLISH THE HUNDRED THOUSANDTH ONE!!" 

Whatever, when you losers who stole my spot are old and grey, I'll write and publish the millionth one. And it will pwn.

::laugh:: Like that'll happen. Anyway, away from my dorkiness.

You know back in like middle school that one kid in class would look up his name and be like "Hey look what I found!!" and the rest of your little class would be like "Get back to work, retard!!" But you all knew you wanted to do it. XD

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE::heartheartheart:: I know this isn't really a present, you kind of knew about it already, but at least I was thinking of you::chu!:: You're almost to legally buying doujinshi for the rest of us!! 8D

Review, onegaishimasu!! This isn't a oneshot, so I might put them up if they're interesting. :D


	2. Chapter 2

MINNA SANN!! How is you!! 8D

I had a good turkey break, too bad it didn't last longer. It was very relaxing and I had some Lucky Charms with my Thanksgiving dinner XD don't ask. I DOWNLOADED STEPMANIA!!!11

...OMG, I tell you, it ate up my life. o.o I used to be horrible at it and DDR, and now I'm stuck at Standard trying to get all my records to As. I hate the frustration it brings me, but its SO FUCKING ADDICTIVE. zomfgs. ::sigh::

Blood+ pissed me off this week, Saya's such a bitch now. But then again, so is David. Makes me love Kai even more. XD

Hope you enjoy the new chappie, I've had it written for a long long time, but I've been too lazy to put it up.

I r not Naruto owner. :3

* * *

Sasuke sniffed, shifting the sheets of paper held by his side. He felt fairly content. He had a nice lunch after the library, and got some new basic weapons and useful scrolls. It was basically a day off, so he took the time to walk around and not be rushing everywhere. So, naturally, it was in the evening when he got back to the Uchiha Compound, much too late to bring the one paper to its traumatized owner. 

He sighed and slipped off his sandals in the genkan.

"Tadaima." he called quietly, knowing no one would reply with the usual cheery 'Okairenasai!' like his mother Mikoto used to. Even though he was used to it, he still missed the welcoming call. Otherwise, the building felt just like a building, like it was never a home in the first place.

He stopped in the main room and slipped the papers on the table, taking a mental note so he would remember where he put them the next morning. He turned to leave the room, but his eyes lingered on the sheets, running over the day's previous events in his mind rapidly.

His eyes jolted open at the specific memory he had locked away, that popped into his brain suddenly. Bringing a hand to his warming face, he paused, then took off toward the room he had last slept in.

A determined look smeared on his face as he pulled open a drawer forcefully. Flinging sheets and pillowcases to the floor, he dug through layers of fabric for the old laptop. "Hah. Found you." He pulled it out, along with the plug, and rushed into the main room.

He hooked up the cord to the outlet, and then the laptop. He hastily opened his browser (he has wireless lol) and looked around the empty room, just waiting for some random person to pop in and be like, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun??!?"

His hand momentarily slid down his face. _Why did that image have to involve a fangirl??_

He turned around so that his back was to the wall, and so was his screen. _You never know,_ he thought solemnly.

Letting his memory work its magic, he typed in the address he had memorized earlier. Seeing the slightly familiar, grainy images littering the screen, his heart leaped with anticipation. _Nothing else,_ he told himself.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started at the beginning of the manga.

It was a cute story, making Sasuke roll his eyes a bit in parts. Fireflies, emotions...yeah. Definitely done by chicks.

A familiar image loaded onto the screen. His onyx eyes widened, and he unconsciously leaned toward the monitor some. He flashed his gaze to all the finite details of the scan, filing the picture to memory, like he had the address.

He took a deep breath and his eyes closed as he finished the pages. He had gratified a certain tiny piece of his body, he didn't know where, or why he craved to see this again, and he clicked on the next image. He braced himself for what he might see, his posture straightening with anticipation...

Sasuke sighed. Grumbling, he continued to read the dialog, and switched his attention back when the Sasuke in the manga grabbed Naruto's wrist forcefully. He sniffed, eyes transfixed. Of course, Kiba and Shino had to interrupt. The manga, that is. A frown surfaced on his face, and it was amusing to see the him in the manga showing the exact same reaction.

He leaned in a bit closer, bending over the keyboard slightly, as the girlish dramatic tension rose. He rolled his eyes in his mind. _C'mon, c'mon..._

He didn't quite know what he was c'mon-ing, but he wanted it now, and his fisting hands expressed it obviously. He read ridiculously fast, and _tiktiktiktik...tiktik _went the tiny mouse button. He licked his lips as running feet were displayed hazy-like. _Next page..._Sasuke took a shaky breath.

He shifted slightly in his seat on the floor. This page...there were tongues everywhere. His face flushed, and there was a hollow aching in his head, dizzying him, slightly. His eyes drifted and fixated on manga Naruto's face, so helpless looking, so desperate. He couldn't stop staring.

He brought his elbow to the bottom of the laptop, glancing around nervously as he clicked on the next image. His breathing got tighter as the sight hit his eyes. _His face...I...ch!!! What's with me saying all these corny lines!! Who the hell do these people think I am?!!?! But..._His anxious eyes flicked to the points of interest. He couldn't believe the things he was doing to Naruto. They were...incredibly erotic.

Sasuke felt fairly uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room, realizing the stupid notion that anyone could burst in the door at any minute, wondering on what he was doing. Not like it would ever happen, but if it **did...**_What the hell am I thinking?!?! No one's going to pop in the Uchiha Compound this late at night so fucking randomly!!! _A possible scenario played out in his mind of being discovered, Kakashi's retarded smile..._Right. After I'm done with...this..._His gaze rested back on the screen, and his groin twitched.

_All of that sweat...dripping off of his body...Kami, how was I reduced to reading this kind of stuff..._Nevertheless, he couldn't tear his eyes away, Naruto, his body convulsing in pleasure, gripping the sheets, the desperate moans echoing in Sasuke's mind...

His nether region was growing quite hot by now, his fist clenching briefly every once in a while. Manga Sasuke was pulling manga Naruto's bottom down, impaling the crying blond...He bit his lips.

Tears were spilling down Naruto's face, clutching Sasuke's dark hair, the bed sheets, his legs spread so wide with Sasuke thrusting hard, pleasuring him at the same time. The voices were mingling in the real Sasuke's head, making him insanely hard.

His one hand clenched its grip on his chin as the two people on the screen came, his other balled tightly in a fist. Naruto's panting face was another image he saved in his brain, not that he meant to. He basked in the thought of him and Naruto in that position for real, nestled comfortably between Naruto's parted thighs, Naruto breathlessly exhausted from orgasm.

He couldn't help smiling a little as he read the last page. He had left Naruto a love bite.

Deciding which room to sleep in next, his original one, he unplugged the computer and walked carefully down the hall, minding his calming (but still evident) erection.

Feeling slightly more secure, he jammed the plug into an outlet and plopped down on his bed. To make sure that he was the only one looking at this stuff, he closed the blinds on his window. Sasuke quickly found another site with this "doujinshi," as they called it. It was a different one. _How many of these ecchi things _are _there??!? _he thought. Not that he minded. At all.

In this manga, both him and Naruto were both wearing the traditional Konoha ninja garb. _Jounin, or chuunin, then, _Sasuke mused._  
_

The fact that it started out with a young assured fangirl did nothing for Sasuke's anticipation. But it contained some kind of mysterious medicine, and the girl disappeared from the scene soon enough. Reading on, it seemed that the adult Naruto had drank two bottles of the stuff, and he was considerably hot. It looked promising, and Sasuke shifted his position on his bed.

_Aphrodisiac...Kami_...He knew where this was going now. Meanwhile, the adult Sasuke was forcing Naruto on the couch, and molesting him thoroughly. It was hard to ignore the throbbing in his reawakened erection. The dialogue itself, far from cheesy in this one, made him grip the pillow behind him.

He could see just about everything, thrusting, pushing, slipping, teasing. His teeth clenched_. Kore wa---!!_

His fingers massaged his forehead, trying not to believe he had actually read **another** one of these things. _What would everyone think of me...Naruto..._He felt slightly ashamed, but that part in him that loved this was growing, and it begged him to read another.

It took a little longer to find another site. But this one had the two he had read, as well as many, many, others. But...you had to download them. Biting his lip, he watched slightly out of body as he watched bar after bar fill up, infecting his old laptop with this addictive...porn!! _Oh god, it really is porn!!! No way!!! I have to delete this shit!! _But he couldn't bring himself to click on the delete button. The title itself sounded ecchi and delicious, and in half a second he had opened the folder.

Naruto was Hokage, his dream, and Sasuke was an elite jounin. Sasuke had to smile warmly. Even in this dirty doujinshi stuff, there were people who supported Naruto and his dream.

The cover of the manga made Sasuke jolt. Blood rushed down to his nether regions. Naruto was blindfolded, and seemed to be moaning in desperation, while Sasuke had a tiny lecherous grin gracing his features. But it was what he was doing with his hands that made Sasuke rub his eyes. Preparing him...his head reeled.

The doujinshi was by far the dirtiest he had glued his eyes to that night. Manga Sasuke had used a remote-controlled toy to make Naruto all sorts of hard and wet. Unable to fight the heat rising ever so quickly, his cold fingers creeped to his stomach, just above his pants. They paused as a manga Sakura entered the scene, rapping on the door.

The next pages let loose a strangled moan from the back of real Sasuke's throat. His fingers continued feverishly downward, beginning to stroke the head of his already weeping erection.

His own breathing became fast and hot and heavy as his eyes locked on the panting Naruto's dripping thighs, continuing his ministrations, faster.

Manga Sasuke was fingering Naruto, talking dirty nonstop. A moan erupted from Sasuke, seeing the helpless Naruto leak tears from his eyes, blush darkening on his cheeks, was enough to spur his stokes faster.

"...aah!!"

He had entered Naruto.

Tongues, hands clawing at the desk, a delicious surprised expression that made Sasuke clamp his hand down all the way on his hard on. It was almost too much. He winced through squeezed shut eyes to see frozen faces of passion, and a faint picture of one last, deep penetration--

"Aaa...! Na-Naruto!!!" came the desperate cry from the raven as he heatedly jerked into his hand, synchronized orgasm with the doujinshi.

Panting with exhaustion, he clicked on the next image once he had came down from ecstacy. The ending was hilarious.

Tired from his recent...episode, he deleted his history (he didn't know why, in case anyone decided to go snooping around on his laptop, his paranoia acting up again) and went to delete the manga he had just read. His hand hovered over the mouse button for the second time that night. He decided to keep it.

_If it managed to get me _that_ aroused...it must be worth keeping. _He shut the laptop and placed it gently on the floor.

He changed into some clean clothes, disgustedly picking up the soiled ones with two fingers and threw it in the laundry machine from about seventy feet away.

_Gross...but at least it was worth it._

In a sleepy haze, he brushed his teeth and slipped into bed.

_I wonder..._his mind drew up an image of Naruto, the real one, with that stupid grin plastered to his face. He frowned. _I wonder...what he would think of me, what he's doing now, how he sleeps, how his breath would feel against my neck, sleeping next to me..._

With a smile like a content cat, he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

::tilts head:: That was kinda OOC...

I've been thinking a lot lately on making this into a seriously long story, like one of those 20something ones...maybe, I dunno. It depends on how the story falls out. Feel free to drop any suggestions in your reviews, I have some ideas on where to go from here but I love hearing from you guys.

Ohayou Loveless-kun: Naruto ran off to the Uchiha compound to steal Sasuke's boxers, and jerked off in Sasuke's bed. ::struggles to maintain solemn composure:: No, I'll probably put that up in the next chappie. :D

yaoi4evaneva::ding!:: Update complete! 8D

DarkArtemiss: Yeah, doujinshi sounded like a more colorful idea to do, besides, writing a fanfiction about a fanfiction is really uncomfortable-sounding...

lil-Vixen24: Funny? Okay! Funny wasn't my main goal, but all right::Nice Guy pose::

shadowphoenix143: Arigatou!!

ObsessiveCompulsive5699: Whats with the funny?!? o.o But thanks!!

Alright, so thanks in advance for reviews...because you're leaving one.

Right?? ...Please?? 8.8


End file.
